particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia Breckinridge
Julia Breckinridge (August 7, 3395 - May 30, 3490) was a Dranian politician formerly serving as Prime Minister. She also led the Rally for the Republic. Early Life She was born in 3395 in Porthladd Rhewi (Magadonia Province) as the daughter of Delia Breckinridge, a conservative politician and former Prime Minister who was at that time a member of the CNP. From 3313 to 3316, she studied literature in Santa Sharika and subsequently became a writer for a women's magazine, where she mainly covered fashion issues. Politics Despite her mother being one of the most influential politicians in Dranland, she did not develop interest in politics until she joined her mother's party, the GNP, in 3420. One year later, she announced that she would run for the seat of former President Richard Branstead-Smith in Iglesia Mayor's Capilla Blanca district, a predominately working- and middle-class district generally leaning towards the left but also endorsing conservatives at times. During the campaign, Breckinridge often described herself as a conservative, even though she was known for holding liberal views on controversial issues such as abortion and gay rights. Political observer and GNP insider Dr. Jack Reynolds has stated that "she is probably libertarian but uses the label 'conservative' because it is interconnected with the name Breckinridge due to her mother's views". As MP After she won the seat rather narrowly, she vowed to serve as an advocate for the interests of the younger generation in Parliament. Her youth and inexperience have led some anti-GNP pundits to denounce her as "libertarian pin-up girl". Nevertheless, it was rumored that she would soon be promoted to a key position within the GNP, perhaps even that of parliamentary leader as Kojiro Machimura was set to succeed Geoffrey Fox as Defence Minister. However, as the post-election cabinet proposal of the GNP failed, she remained a backbencher. Nevertheless, she soon caused a controversy when she called the head of the Universal Church of Terra a "bitter bearded old man" for criticizing secularism. Later on, she tried to run for GNP chairperson following the departure of Adrienne LeCoultre-Overstraten after the devastating result of the 3424 elections, however she was beaten by Craig Warwick after a heated race. Despite their initial mutual disdain, Breckinridge and Warwick soon grew closer and became a successful leadership tandem that managed to pass several bills in Parliament aimed at lowering taxes and liberalizing the economy, while warding off many left-wing bills as well. In the end, the GNP managed to blow up the leftist coalition of Cadfael Maddocks by pointing out a lack of ideological coherency. After the ensuing regime change to a right-wing coalition, she became Finance Minister. Finance Minister Breckinridge announced at the beginning of her term that she would consider cutting back on spending, which was significantly increased by the previous administration. She also came up with the idea of dissolving the budget surplus in order to send the money back to the taxpayers in the form of checks, in accordance with their tax burden. This was slammed by the opposition as "bribery", a term which the Minister rejected. While not presenting an own budget eventually, Breckinridge would continue to oppose any increase in spending or taxation throughout her tenure. Parliamentary Leader When the GNP-PP minority cabinet under Jacqueline Townsend took office on January 1, 3435, Breckinridge lost her ministry and became leader of the GNP parliamentary party instead. Strongly backing Townsend, tensions with Craig Warwick, the Interior Minister, soon increased and escalated when Breckinridge challenged him for the chairperson position in December 3439. After a fierce campaign especially from Warwick's party, the incumbent eventually triumphed and won 52.0% compared to his challenger's 45%. However, when Warwick, then Prime Minister, lost the 3441 general election by a landslide, Breckinridge emerged as the new political leader of the GNP and also became Deputy Prime Minister in the new PP-GNP-Green government. Deputy Prime Minister and GNP Chairwoman After a convincing victory in the leadership election and becoming GNP Chairwoman with a delay of 17 years after her first bid, she had to deal with various controversial issues as a cabinet member, including controversies over the legitimacy of President Francisco Salazar, whose party was characterized as fascist and racist by many. Moreover, the government came under pressure when a Kyo nationalist terrorist group abducted numerous travelers and kept them as hostages at a remote airport. Despite attempts in doing so by several cabinet members, the government failed to resolve the hostage crisis before it fell apart after the 3445 general election, when it was replaced by a leftist government made up by the DSP, the Greens and the hard-left LoL party. Opposition Leader Although she initially tried to become Prime Minister herself, Breckinridge had to switch to the opposition bench after the leftist coalition was sworn in, and subsequently emerged as the sharpest critic of the administration of Prime Minister Einion Celyn Maddocks. Several policies enacted by the government generated particularly harsh responses from the part of Breckinridge, including the ban on firing striking workers and several nationalizations. After the deficit was increased significantly by spending boosts enacted by Finance Minister Diego Barreto, Julia Breckinridge reacted with hard words and called the administration the "worst government we ever had": "Madam Speaker, I initially wanted to conduct my duties as opposition leader in a less divisive way than my predecessors, some of which are now sitting in this cabinet, however the hard-left course that this government has been trimmed to by their shadow puppet masters of the LoL is leading us down the path of economic collapse, impoverishment and hopeless indebtedness. First of all, let me point out the extremism of the Labour Bill of Rights, a bill that disguises scandalous privileges to be granted to the union buddies of this administration as 'rights', as if they somehow derived from natural law. The proposals in this bill, including the outrageous idea of banning firing of striking workers in all cases would put the whole of production, yes, in fact the whole of society at the mercy of reckless union fat cats aiming to establish totalitarian rule over the economy to enrich themselves by oppressing customers and businessmen alike. This is absolute, purist and unashamed left-wing extremist, communist zealotry introduced through the back door, a subtle undermining of democracy, a huge leap towards the 'dictatorshop of the proletariat' as the original left-wing loon Metz once wrote. I am especially disappointed that the allegedly 'moderate' Greens have backed down to their communist allies and subordinated themselves to the demands of the labor bosses whose only objective is to implement the mob rule of unions. This government will turn Dranland into a communist hellhole, a country which is governed by the very principle that the socialists pretend to wanting to abolish: the rule of the few over the many, the rule of privileged union thugs as a kind of new aristocracy over the many who will be plunged into servitude to the parasitic elites which the government is serving as a lobby for. And if that was not enough, the Finance Minister, Mr Barretto, gambles with the future of our children by proposing astronomical spending boosts which would enslave future generations to paying off the burden this stunningly ignorant and clueless communist has imposed on them. This government is arguably the worst one we ever had, and I completely rule out a coalition with every single party that continues to back this draconian, totalitarian agenda that is currently being implemented." When leftist protesters occupied the Dranish Stock Exchange and even declared a "People's Republic" in the occupied building, Breckinridge labelled them "criminal agitators" and declared that their call for a material equality was a "crime against human nature, man's aspirations and desires." This let her become a hate figure for leftist groups, and when tensions increased, she became the victim of a violent assault when left-wing students devastated and burned down her home. Breckinridge survived the attack in her panic room, and later reacted defiantly by pushing her party even harder to the right. After the 3449 elections, Breckinridge and the GNP came into power by forming a minority government backed by Gukmindang, however the government's cohesion eroded rapidly when GNP and PP passed a radical austerity budget which cut spending by 40%. Unions, leftists, far-rightists and the Gukmindang campaigned vigorously against the cuts, and eventually managed to largely reverse them, which caused the GNP to pull out of government. Breckinridge responded to the rollback of the austerity measures by blasting the Dranish Federation of Labor and their Secretary-General, Ms. Mercado: "Mercado believes that she and her thuggish minions can enslave the taxpayer and the country to pay for their outrageous privileges, they believe that they are above Parliament, above the courts, above the law, above the government - in fact, her and the unions are the coffin nail of our prosperity and our nation as a whole. We will not accept being blackmailed by the totalitarian DFL and their threats to use violence to retain their tools of oppression, which are the spending excesses allowing them to soak and exploit the citizenry." After the collapse of the Hargreaves government following a reversal of the spending cuts, early elections were called following which a minority cabinet backed by Gukmindang ensued, with Breckinridge as Prime Minister. Prime Minister The first years of her premiership were overshadowed by a conflict with Dranland's former colonial master Egelion, which claimed authority over parts of Dranish sovereignty, which Breckinridge condemned: "Let us make clear that we regard all alleged "rights" deriving from colonial past null and void - imperialism is and has always been a crime, conducted through unjust aggression against the territorial integrity of nations and their people's liberties and property. The Dranish people will never allow thievish imperialists to gain a foothold on our soil. The government was criticized when the GNP and its allies refused to boost the military budget during the crisis and cut taxes instead, which the Gukmindang and the Left of Left deemed irresponsible. GNP defence spokeswoman Jacqueline Townsend later clarified that her party would seek strength through maintaining deterrent capacities rather than spending increases. Breckinridge stated before the 3456 elections that she would not seek re-election as she had just resigned as GNP Chairwoman and intended to step down from the frontbench. Some commentators speculated that she wished to avoid a possible defeat that could damage her legacy. Breckinridge was criticized for having introduced tax hikes for the poor when implementing a flat tax, a measure that was later reversed with the support of her own party. Comeback After the GNP scored a landslide defeat and a historical low (8%) in the 3469 general election, Breckinridge challenged then-Chairwoman Sarah Davenport for the position of party leader and defeated her after a rather timid campaign. When she was elected leader, she pushed the GNP back to strictly libertarian ideals and declared: ''"While the 'Good Folk' is running away from it's government's embarrassing legacy, the enemies of the free market and individual liberty are still numerous. Who are they? I'll tell you: The militant wing of the SPC, aiming to accumulate government privileges despite the fact that it is only one of many religions, the agricultural lobby, aiming to prop up their failing businesses with ever-increasing subsidies paid by those who are successful, and finally the puritanical morals proclaimed by the Conservative Party|DCP] and its allies, who want to impose all kinds of restraints on many of the goods that make life more enjoyable and tat contribute to he people's happiness. After having defined the enemy, we must prepare to deliver the final blow to the ailing regime of religious conservatism and economic dirigism - the upcoming snap polls must turn the country blue all over again." However, when she contested the 3470 snap polls, the GNP, despite high expectations, only gained one seat and remained at a low 8%. Breckinridge then drew radical consequences and announced the dissolution of the GNP and its re-founding as the Rally for the Republic: "Three times in a row, authoritarianism and religious conservatism has triumphed over individual liberty and universal freedom - what this means for Dranland is not my task to judge, but it means that the GNP, as a political brand, has become void of the firepower it used to have back in the days - we need a comprehensive renewal to tackle the regressive forces and do away with their majority - the strategy of the last years has so utterly failed that it is time to introduce a new era for the libertarian Right in Dranland - an era that will, as sad as it is, not include the old GNP." Only a few hours later, the GNP's leadership council voted upon its last ever resolution before it dissolved alongside the party itself: The parliamentary faction collectively switched over to the new group named Rally for the Republic (RFR), chaired by Breckinridge. As a provisional manifesto, Breckinridge published a three-page dossier which differed from the GNP in that way that it didn't mention "conservatism" and "liberalism" while explicitly calling itself "libertarian, republican and anti-statist". The RFR's leadership circle was mostly made up by former GNP personalities: Sarah Davenport became parliamentary leader, Eric Wainwright and Lawrence Steele served as deputy leaders. The frontbench was filled with those MPs who already held the same positions within the old GNP. Following the 3470 snap polls, Breckinridge's RFR entered government alongside Popular Party and Kresteva's Liberals, but after the opposition prevailed on the fiscal dispute on agriculture spending, the KL Ministers resigned from government, thus leading to the collapse of the administration. Breckinridge then consulted with Dranish Conservative Party leader and ex-President Rafael Duvalle over backing a conservative minority government including the Dranish Hosian Democrats, which she was ready to endorse provided it did not increase taxes or spending. However, Parliament rejected the according cabinet proposal. When President Martin Kresteva was assassinated in March 3472, Breckinridge was one of the first political figures to offer her condolences: Martin was a wonderful president, and although his tenure was short, he was a towering and defining figure for liberals in Dranland. I wish to express my deepest condolences to his family and my firm support for his wife to succeed him in the office of the Presidency. Furthermore, it is essential that the culprit is found quickly and brought to justice to demonstrate that such an assault on the Republic will not be tolerated and punished with the full severity of the law." When snap elections were called shortly after, Breckinridge stood as RFR presidential candidate and managed to outpoll her own party by 5%, capturing a total of 18% of the vote, making her third in the race. After failed attempts to form a conservative-libertarian government, elections were held again in 3472, which Breckinridge running again for President, and only narrowly failing to get into the runoff. After the election, the KSDP pushed for forming an Ideological Bridge coalition including left-wing and conservative parties, which Breckinridge was critical of: "In one way or another, all parties represented in this coalition want to expand state power over the individual, the KSDP and SJP primarily in the economic, and DHD/DCP in the social area. This government is not as contradictory as some are trying to portray it as, it is, above all, an administration that embraces big government ideals. Those representing consequent liberty on economic and social issues have been left out, as have their political representatives. Don't get me wrong, I'm not dismayed over being excluded from government, but I reject the idea that the KSDP-DHD-SJP-DCP administration will somehow unite Dranland - the next four years, we'll have a big government administration confronting a small-government opposition. That is, after all, still pretty divisive." During the last years of her chairpersonship of the RFR, she was extremely critical of the left-wing Social Justice Party, which she perceived as destructive and anti-science for their opposition to nuclear power. She also defended Jacqueline Townsend's legacy against criticism when a discussion over her policies came up after her death. Breckinridge even called her "the greatest Prime Minister in recent times. In August 3473, the RFR's first leadership election was held, and Breckinridge tried to pass on power within the party to her son Graham, who then was fiscal spokesman. Despite her efforts, his strongest rival, former Interior Minister Lawrence Steele prevailed and thus thwarted her plans. Category:Dranian people Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:Libertarianism Category:RFR politicians